


Sleepy Ghost Hunter Bois Inc.

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angel Wings, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead People, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost!AU, Ghosts, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Haunted Houses, Haunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mystery, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sad and Happy, Spirits, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Tragedy/Comedy, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: (Ghost/Ghost Hunter AU!)They were trying to start a new life...Got a new house that will house the three brothers until the end of time.But of course life isn't that easy.It's never easy when you've got Demons, Ghosts, and Spirits flying around your house...-----------------------------------------------Or Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy are just trying to live with dead people looking over their shoulders every day of their lives...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 39
Kudos: 606





	1. A New Start

It was a slightly cold autumn day, the sun getting ready to set as the sky changed for a bright blue to a warm orange. A moving truck pulled up to a small house in the middle of the road, a small silver car coming up behind it. The house looked pretty simple like all the houses on the block. The wall was a light chocolate brown with some grey rock pillars framing the doorway and some of the windows. The backyard looked pretty big from the front of the house and the front yard was pretty big itself, a huge tree sitting in the front of the house. It was two stories and actually looks like a well built home. 

The first to set out of the silver car was a tall man about the age of 21. His hands and eyes hurt from driving the car so much so as soon as he got out he cracked his knuckles and rotated his neck, rubbing his eyes while he was at it. He had long dyed pink hair that was tied in a braid and reached the middle of his back that was held together by a golden colored rubber band. He wore a simple white shirt buttoned up and tucked into his black pants. He wore nice brown boots that matched the crown belt around his waist. He let himself stretch as he shook his head, tired from driving a long way with no bathroom breaks. 

In the car's passenger seat another tall male stepped out, almost bumping his head on the frame of the car because he was so tired. He looked to be about 19 years old with his fluffy brown hair that almost covered his black glasses. He wore a turtleneck black shirt under a long brown jacket that had black patched on the elbows. He had on brown pants with a black belt and long brown boots that covered most of his shins and almost to his knees. His hands were covered with black finger less gloves that the teen wore even when it wasn’t cold outside. He ran his gloved hand through his hair then walked over to the moving truck as the helpers opened the huge hatch. 

The last one to hop out of the car was the youngest out of the few. He was about 16 years old but was actually pretty tall for his age, seeming to be just as old as his brothers. He wore a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves with simple blue jeans and black converse. His braces shined whenever he talked or smiled and his bright blue eyes had chaos swirling inside of them. Around his neck was a black bandanna that he always kept with him. He fixed his messy blonde hair since he slept most of the way to the new house and scratched the back of his neck once out of the car. 

“Tommy can you help me out here? I need you to bring a few things inside for me while Techno fills out paperwork and stuff like that,” The brunette called for the blonde and the teen was quick to run over to his older brother. 

Wilbur looked at Tommy before reaching down from inside of the moving truck and carefully handing the boy the box. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to leave Tommy with this stuff but he was the only one who was available to help at the moment. On the box in bold letters was ‘Techno’ and underneath was ‘DO NOT OPEN’. Tommy just rolled his eyes because of his brother’s strict opinion on privacy and other aspects of his life. But even though Tommy was chaotic he respected his brother’s privacy and wished to stay out of their personal belongings. Tommy noticed how heavy the box was, possible metal things being inside of the box, but that was expected for something that belonged to Techno… It was Techno.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to put this? I swear it weighs more than our stuff combined, Wilbur!” Tommy complained and Wilbur just nodded towards the door before disappearing back into the truck to grab another box without another word. The blonde just sighed, adjusting the box in his hands, before walking over to the front door of the new house which was left open.

Inside were furniture covered in sheets and it looked pretty dead inside of the house. The new house was much bigger than the brother’s last house that they shared. They had sent a different moving truck so a lot of the big items were already inside of the house… Tommy almost forgot as he was ready to see a huge open space with nothing around. Tommy walked around for a bit, dragging his fingers on the covered furniture and then walked towards the window. THe feeling of living in a new house was weird… But it felt like a good kind of weird. 

Everything from their old house was sitting there in their new house, places where Techno has assigned everything to go with the help of the two brothers. But they looked nothing like Tommy remembered. But Tommy recognized that all of this stuff was blonde to the three and he just had to get used to them in this new setting. He just set Wilbur’s box down next to one of the couches before heading back out. He was worried that his brothers thought he was really long. 

“Tommy! Hey! Tommy! You can start unloading the stuff from the car! The car is already open so you should just be able to get in! Be careful of Wilbur’s guitar or he might actually kill you this time if you drop it,” Tommy heard Techno’s voice call from the other side of the truck. So Tommy went towards the car and pulled the door open with little trouble. 

He was quick to grab the one suitcase that Wilbur left in the car and his hard guitar case that held the instrument inside. He then grabbed Techno’s small duffle bag and some other loose bags filled with random stuff. He threw on his own backpack and slowly walked everything into the house. He was careful to put Wilbur’s guitar standing up against the couch, still in the case. He then ran out of the house and helped with the other boxes. It took hours to unload everything even if they had already sent a moving truck over for the bigger items. After a while of moving from the truck to the house the house was full of boxes and the moving truck was driving away.

“You never know how many things you own until you have to actually move it all. The sun has practically set at this point,” Techno said with a sigh as he cracked his back, letting out a small hrount of pain. He looked at his two brothers and while Tommy looked like he was completely fine and still full of some energy… Wilbur looked really really tired, the eye bags looking almost a deep black underneath their eyes. 

“Well it's not my fault you take a souvenir back home with you after every single trip you have. I swear…” Tommy said with a sigh and Techno just walked past him to grab a box that had just a fifth of his souvenirs hiding inside of it. “Like I said… You’ve got a lot of them! Some of them you just pick up from the side of the road Techno! You can’t just do that! We don’t know where it’s been Techno!” 

“Watch me! Next time I come back from a trip I’m gonna bring a wild animal or something him in a bax and let it out in your room!” Techno yelled as he already started walking up the stairs and as soon as Tommy heard the door close, indicating that Techno had chosen a room, the blonde turned to his other older brother. 

“What about you? You gonna head to bed too? There are a lot of rooms upstairs, Techno showed me what the house looked like a few days ago. They’re all pretty much the same size so it doesn’t matter which one we take,” Tommy mentioned and Wilbur just shrugged. The brunette walked over to where Tommy had laid his guitar on the couch before sitting down on it. He didn’t even pull off the white cloth on top of the couch.

“I was thinking about playing for a little bit then going to bed. We already ate so it’s just the matter of waiting the day out I guess. Why don’t you go unpack Tommy? I’ll unpack tomorrow or when I’m done playing for a bit. Whichever comes first I guess. I’ve got to get a new song out anyways,” Wilbur said and Tommy nodded, grabbing a box and getting one more glance at his brother before walking upstairs. 

Everytime Tommy walked back and forth from the living room to his new room upstairs he would see Wilbur strumming chords on his guitar or scrolling through his phone, his instrument sitting on his lap. He would even sing a few of his older songs while he came up with ideas for new ones. He also noticed Techno was also walking up and down the stairs grabbing one or two boxes at a time. Tommy was surprised that he was able to lift all of those boxes considering Tommy struggled to lift just one of them. But Tommy just shrugged, not even offering to help because he knew his older brother could handle it. 

After Tommy finished moving everything he flopped down onto his new bed, arms folded underneath his head. When he looked up at the ceiling he noticed he hadn’t put up his glow in the dark stars yet… He’ll have to ask Wilbur or Techno for help tomorrow. Soon Tommy heard the door next to him shut and lock. Tommy knew it was Wilbur because Techno was probably passed out in his room already unpacked. 

Tommy slowly drifted to sleep but not before hearing something strange echo through the hallway. He ignored it at first thinking it was Wilbur playing again… But then he remembered Wilbur had gone to bed a few hours ago… Did he get up? No way- The blonde shot up, thinking that one of his brother’s was still awake. Had they forgotten to shut the door? Tommy hopped out of bed, realizing he was still in the same clothes he wore on the way to their new house. He walked down to the stair and slowly walked down them, not making a sound. 

When he peeked out from the top of the staircase into the living room there sat Wilbur’s guitar… Music was filling the almost empty living room. But there was no Wilbur. The guitar was playing it’s own tune, the strings moving on their own creating the sound. He could clearly see the strings shaking as they created sound only to stop and play another chord. The song sounded happy and light hearted. Tommy thought he even knew the song at first. 

But he was more terrified than anything… Tommy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He tried to do anything that would make this seem like a dream. He had dreams like this before- Where he thought things could move on their own and where he thought he saw people where they really weren’t. It was just how things worked for Tommy. He looked back at the guitar after shaking his head and rubbing his ears and noticed that the song was gone.

“I- I must just be tired… Yeah that’s it. I’ll talk to Wilbur about it tomorrow. Or maybe Techno knows something about this shit that I don’t,” Tommy said with a big yawn as he walked back up the stairs finally noticing how late in the night it was. He took one last look at the now still guitar before walking back to his room. 

Not noticing the bright blue eyes staring at him as he walks away…


	2. The Attic

When Tommy woke up the next morning he heard something coming from downstairs once again. He couldn’t tell if it was the happy tune he heard from last night or if it was something else… He rubbed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, disappointed that the light up stars weren’t there. Maybe he could ask Techno to help him put them up after breakfast if he wasn’t too busy. The blonde slowly sat up and let his arms stretch out letting the cracking and popping of joints fill the room. He looked outside to see it was already bright outside, the sun looking like it rose completely less than an hour ago. The window had a bit of frost covering it and when Tommy looked outside the trees were orange and deep red. 

He sighed, getting out of bed barefoot already missing the warmth of his bed. His feet patted on the wooden ground as he walked and soon he reached his door, then shivered when he grabbed the cold door knob before ripping it away. Tommy sighed and grabbed it again, already annoyed by how his morning was going. He just slowly put his hand back on the door knob, still flinching at the temperature. 

Before opening it he prayed that he wouldn’t find something like he had last night. He was too tired to deal with something like that this early in the morning. He still didn’t know anything about what he saw… Or what he didn’t see- So he just slowly pushed the door open, walking down the long hallway towards the steps. Soon Tommy smelt pizza… The blonde became confused and kept walking to find Wilbur sitting on an uncovered couch and Techno drinking some water while leaning against a wall, switching through the TV channels.

“Oh hey Tommy. Techno got us some pizza since we haven’t gone out for groceries yet. There’s some cheese and pepperoni on the kitchen table. Afterwards we thought we would explore the house a bit. Then me and Techno are gonna go get some food so we don’t have to keep eating pizza,” Wilbur said and Tommy nodded, slowly walking over to the kitchen to grab a cheese pizza and two pepperoni slices before heading over to sit on the other side of the couch opposite of Wilbur. 

“What do you mean by ‘We’re exploring the house’? We’ve already seen the pictures of the rooms and stuff like that. To be honest exploring the house seems pretty useless,” Tommy said and Techno sighed, his head leaning back to rest on the wall. 

“We wouldn’t have to do that if the people that used to live here didn’t leave their stuff around this house. When I was signing the contracts and shit they told me about it. So now we’ve got to go around the house and maybe throw out some stuff. Maybe keep stuff that is still in decent shape. We’ll see when that time comes,” Techno said and Tommy rolled his eyes and picked up a slice of pizza.

“Knowing you, you'll keep more than half of the stuff that was left here. You and your huge collection of shit,” Tommy said quickly before shoving the pizza slice down his throat and swallowing. “To be honest I’m more confused on why someone would leave their junk here instead of bringing it with them when they moved.” 

“Eh… Well we’re planning to start with the attic since that’s where the movers said that’s where most of their stuff is. So yeah. Once we’re all done eating we can head back upstairs and take a look,” Techno said and Wilbur and Tommy nodded, eating a little faster as they were excited for what they would find around the new house. 

Tommy was the last to finish and he headed over to throw away his paper plate. Techno closed the box of Pizza and put it to the side for later since they still haven’t bought any groceries. Wilbur on the other hand was waiting for the two at the foot of the stairs so they could head up to the second floor. When they all finally made it up the stairs they saw the attic door on the ceiling of the hallway. Tommy could see the short string hanging from the white painted door. Techno reached up for the string, having to partly get on his toes so he could reach. After a while of struggling the pink haired man was finally able to pull the string, the door traveling with it. 

The three stepped back as the door opened and the ladder unfolded it let out a terrible screech. Techno had to help the ladder unfold some of the way because it was so old. The rust of the ladder making it squeaky as hell. As Techno stepped on the first step of the ladder it let out a loud squeak in protest to the male’s weight. Next was Wilbur and he almost fell off the ladder backwards because of how the ladder bent while he climbed up. Tommy was last stumbling his way up and finally meeting his brothers at the top of the ladder. 

The attic was pretty plain since all of it is just simple dark wood. Since it was inside of the roof the walls were pretty inclined and since all three of the males were tall they had to duck at some points. There was barely any insulation up there so Tommy ended up shivering a bit from the cold. It was still pretty early in the morning and still a bit cold. Tommy was the first one to reach the many boxes that were stacked up on top of one another in the far back of the attic. The boxes accumulating dust over the years, spider webs that were abandoned a long time ago hanging off some of the boxes. 

“I call looking in that box first!” Tommy called and ran over to one of the biggest boxes in the pile. He pulled it away from all the other boxes and sat down criss cross in front of the box. He looked at it before picking it up and shaking it really really hard. Luckily nothing was breakable and Tommy felt plopped the box right back onto the floor. 

He let his fingers find their way underneath the seams of the box and soon was pulling it open. Dust danced across the air as Tommy tore the box open, his brothers watching him. Once the box was open,Tommy found pretty simple stuff sitting inside of it. The most surprising thing about the box was how many stuffed animals were shoved inside. Tommy pulled out a small bee plushie and a small yellow cow plushie and set them down next to the box. Next he was able to pull out a bow and arrow set and the blonde seemed to smile wider at that. He thought about all of the ways he could use the bow and arrow. Lastly he saw a small flag sitting inside of the box, neatly folded. He was quick to take the flag and immediately planned to hang it in his room when they got back downstairs. 

“That’s cool and all… But I call this box! I feel like it’s got some good stuff in it,” Wilbur said and grabbed a pretty small box out of the pile. When he jostled it a bit he noticed that he could hear something pretty big moving around. 

“What do you mean you feel it? The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tommy asked as he fluffed the cow and bee plushie in his hands. Wilbur just rolled his eyes and shot his little brother a small glare. 

“I feel it in my gut dumbass… Just let me have my fun,” Wilbur said and Techno was just sitting there watching. His eyes wandered from the boxes to his two fighting brothers. To be honey at that moment Techno didn’t know which to focus on. 

“If you decide to fight each other just don’t break anything. We haven’t even been in this house for twenty-four hours,” Techno said as he just watched everything unfold. Tommy at one point tried to set the arrow into the bow but ended up failing and soon the two gave up. 

Wilbur just ignored the two males near him and looked down at the box he had chosen. He smiled, carefully setting the box on the ground. He noticed it was taped shut so he took out a small box cutter from his pocket and cut the tape. Once cut he slowly pulled the box open. Inside was a white mask. The mask was pretty plain and was accumulating a lot of dust. Next to the mask was a pair of white glasses and a white headband. When Wilbur carefully lifted it all out of the box he noticed there was a green hoodie hidden underneath the mask. He carefully lifted up the hoodie and noticed that it was his size. He shrugged, putting it all back in the box and thinking he didn't wear hoodies often but he could wear it once and awhile. 

“Well I guess I’ll grab this one then. It looks promising. It doesn’t have the amount of dust you two have,” Techno said and grabbed a pretty good sized box, feeling things shift around when he did. “What the fuck is in here? It’s heavier than any box we brought in during the move.” 

The man didn’t think shaking the box was the best idea so he just slowly tilted it from side to side. He felt the weight slide from one end of the box to the other making him even more curious. When he moved it he could even hear that there were metal pieces clanking against each other. Techno held out his hand to Wilbur, the brunette immediately getting the message and handing the man his knife. 

Once open Techno handed the knife back to Wilbur nodding to thank him. Wilbur just nodded back, looking at his own loot. Techno took a deep breath before opening the box, his eyes widening from what was inside. Techno was staring at multiple throwing knives. All of them being different shapes and sizes. He picked one up, the weight of it seeming natural in his hands. Techno became interested in the knives and was quick to close back the box, planning to keep it in his room and maybe even start throwing knives himself. 

“Hey guys… Look over there. There’s something sitting on the box. Lemme see if I can reach it. I just need to climb over these- Boxes-,” Tommy said as he stood up, leaving his loot on the hardwood floor. Wilbur put everything back in his box and Techno just set his box down on the floor, successfully closing it. 

Tommy saw a small picture frame in the corner on top of some boxes in the huge pile. He climbed over them ignoring his brother’s warnings. He soon grabbed the picture frame and took a short look at it. He saw about five people in the picture. All of them looked to be best friends and they were all smiling. Tommy was guessing that they were the people who owned the house way before they did. Before Tommy could look at the picture for any longer he climbed back over the boxes towards his brothers so they could all look at the picture together. They were all silent as they looked at the five people in the picture. The picture had been taken outside of the house in front of the tree. You could even see the house in the back of the photo. But Wilbur’s eyes were wandering from the picture to the contents of the box… All of them holding at least one of the items from inside of Wilbur’s box.

The tallest in the group being a tall blonde was smiling while his arm was wrapped around another teen. It seemed like he was almost Techno’s age, definitely being older than WIlbur and Tommy. He was wearing the same green hoodie that Wilbur had found plus the mask was resting on the side of his head. His eyes were like shining emeralds in the sunlight and his freckles were perfectly contrasting the skin on his face. Next to his head was the name ‘Dream’ written in what seemed to be the male’s handwriting. But below the name another name was scribbled out in green marker to the point where no one could read it anymore. 

The person who apparently ‘Dream’ had his arm around seemed to be the same age as Tommy. He was shorter than the rest yet he fit perfectly into the picture. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was a chocolate brown. He wore a dark green button up shirt with long brown pants. He even had on a pair of converse that matched Tommy’s. Next to him was the name ‘Tubbo’ written next to him. Just like ‘Dream’ there was something blacked out underneath the name that was too scratched out for anyone to read. Tommy realized the bow was hugging the bee plushie he had pulled out from the box...

Next was a blacked hair male that had deep brown eyes. His eyes almost seemed black in the picture. Seeming to be the second tallest out of everyone, he looked to be about Wilbur’s age, not being older than Techno. He was leaning on ‘Dream’ with a smile on his face. He was doing finger guns towards the camera looking proud of himself. He had on a white shirt with a flame on the front and just plain black pants held up by a black belt. But what grabbed Wilbur’s attention was the white headband that the male was wearing. Tommy pointed to the name ‘Sapnap’ and yet again there was another name written next to it that was too blacked out to read. 

The last two seemed to be the same height. One having light, fluffy, and short brown hair. Resting on his forehead were the glasses that Wilbur had found in the box with the hoodie, mask, and headband. His eyes were a deep brown but still shone in the sunlight. He wore a light blue shirt with a red box that was filled in with white and some blue jeans. Hugging him was someone the same height as him. He had black hair with ember eyes… He wore a black hoodie with red accents and black jeans. He even had on glasses like Wilbur’s. Next to the brunette's head was the name ‘George’ this time having nothing crossed out. Next to the other persons’ head though were the initials ‘BBH’ and of course his original name was blacked out beyond recognition. 

“Who do you think they are…?” Tommy asked as we looked at the photo. “And why would they leave all their stuff here? It like they just- They just-”

“Disappeared…” Techno started and his two brothers nodded.


	3. The Boy in the Picture

Tommy sat in his room, the bee plush sitting in his lap, the moobloom sitting on his bedside table. Techno and Wilbur had left to go get some food, leaving the blonde by himself. Tommy didn’t know if he liked the idea of having the house to himself or if he hated it. On the plus side he could do anything without supervision… On the bad side the three brothers had just found a picture of people they didn’t even know yet lived in the same very house they now live in. Tommy didn’t know how to think. They had just seen a picture of teens that had to be about their age and had no idea who they were. He let himself fall onto his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. The emptiness was bothering him, so he just turned to the side to stare at the moobloom on his bedside table. He let his eyes slowly close but then he heard a sound echo through the house…

And Tommy knew it wasn’t one of his brothers this time...

Tommy was quick to sit up, putting the bee plush next to his pillow. He practically sprinted towards the stairs throwing his door open and hoping it didn’t leave a mark on the wall. He was wearing white socks so he slipped a bit, almost running into door knobs and falling flat on his face. But soon he made it to the stairwell. From the top of the steps he saw the guitar playing again. Just like last time there was no one moving the strings, the guitar seeming to play itself. Instead of leaving it be he was quick to run into the living room, flinching when he felt his side hit the table. But he ignored the pain and grabbed Wilbur’s guitar, the instrument going silent in his hands. 

“W-what the hell...? Why do you stop playing now?” Tommy asked and carried the guitar to the couch, making sure it didn’t hit the ground as he walked. He saw down, the guitar laying on the cushion next to him. He just stared at the guitar, waiting for it to play again so he knew he wasn’t crazy. “Fucking god- Why do you only play when no one but me can hear you? I’m going insane…”

Tommy just stared at the guitar like it would answer him. Like it would actually comfort him and tell him that he wasn’t crazy. That it would actually try and talk to him. That made Tommy feel even worse but he still hoped it would. But instead it just layed there unmoving, making Tommy’s gut twist. Tommy slapped both hands on his face and slumped over. Why was he so focused on this one stupid guitar? This should be Wilbur’s problem. It was his haunted guitar after all… Yet Tommy found himself worrying about the guitar more than anyone else. He wanted to smash the guitar but he knew that Wilbur would be pissed at him… And who said that would get rid of the issue.

“You know… I thought moving here would help me get away from all the weird shit. School where I used to live was absolute hell and everyone was a complete asshole. It was like the world there had no hope. But I guess it follows me… The internal dread. I just wanna be normal damn it… Not the weird kid who’s always too loud and all that crap. If there’s some ghost or something just leave me the fuck alone! Or better yet show yourself so I don’t feel like I’m going crazy!” Tommy yelled out into the house, his words echoing off the walls. 

Again he got no answer. He got nothing... Tommy looked at the guitar and pushed it as far away from himself as possible. He then scooted as close to the couch’s armrest as he could and curled up into a ball. Just burying his face into his knees as he let his brain sort things out. He was just so tired and got worked up so easily. He hated it... The silence wrapped itself around the boy but the blonde didn’t feel safe at all. He didn’t like the emptiness. This wasn’t home… It wasn’t his home yet. Without his brothers being there with him he felt all alone. At that moment he was just sitting in a building that people were allowed to live in and not a place where he felt warm and safe. Tommy honestly felt like he was about to start to cry. 

Just then Tommy swore he felt a hand rest on his shoulder…

Tommy jumped and fell off the couch, hitting his head on the table on his way down. The table shook a bit and Tommy felt pain shoot through his body. He let out a groan once he was finally on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Luckily he didn’t feel any blood but he knew he would have a killer headache later. Maybe he could convince Techno to give him pain killers. The hand that had touched his shoulder wasn’t warm at all, the touch making his entire body shake. It was like ice had attacked his skin, making him immediately rub the area that was touched. He let out another groan as he looked back at the couch he had fallen off of.

What he didn’t expect were two blue eyes to meet his...

“Oh! A-Are you ok? I didn’t mean to scare y-you- I’m sorry,” The boy stuttered out and Tommy just stared at him, the words leaving his mouth. Tommy was so confused, his head hurt, his body hurt, he was just snapped out of a mental breakdown, and now there was a random boy standing in front of him in their new house. “A-Are you ok? I didn’t scare you that much did I? I’ve got a habit of doing that… I just wanted to play your guitar…”

Tommy looked at the boy again then a realization hit him hard…

“T-Tubbo…?” Tommy stuttered out and the young but smiled and turned to him. Tommy was in a daze. He looked exactly like he did in the picture. His chocolate hair was fluffy and his sky blue eyes still seemed to shine. But he wore a white button up shirt and white jeans… 

“That’s my name! I don’t know you- But you know my name!” Tubbo said happily as he leaned over the couch, his head resting on his hand with his elbow planted on the top of the couch. “What’s your name…? And how do you know mine?” 

“Y-you… You’re a ghost!” Tommy screamed and Tubbo just chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Tommy watched as the light from the window slightly went through the boy. It was cool and terrifying at the same time for the boy. “You’re an actual moving ghost…”

“Oh! Y-yeah! I guess so- How about you? I did ask you your name, you know?” Tubbo asked and Tommy just shook his head, letting a hand run through his bangs. His headache seemed to be growing as he tried to wrap his brain around multiple concepts at once. He could barely even remember his own name.

“I’m Tommy- And You… You’re the boy from the picture! The picture we found upstairs! How are you here and how did you get into the house?!” Tommy yelled and Tubbo just tilted his head to the side in confusion. But after a few minutes Tubbo perked up finally remembering what he was going to say. 

“Oh! I forgot my stuff was left in the attic! Yeah! That’s me in the picture! And I’ve been here the whole time! I’ve been the one playing the guitar and I’ve just been hanging around here. I watched you guys move in! You guys had a lot of boxes. Are those two people your brothers? Where did you come from? How old are you? Do you like bees? Do you-“ Tubbo asked but Tommy just hushed him by putting a hand up. Tubbo noticed how the blonde was breathing hard starting to hug himself to gain any comfort.

“A-are you ok!? T-Tommy!” Tubbo yelled and was about to reach for the boy but realized that it wasn’t the best idea to touch him. Tubbo looked around the room and soon saw the guitar that Tommy had left on the now empty couch. Tubbo didn’t know what Tommy did when he was sad or overwhelmed but Tubbo always loved to play a song or two when he was ever upset. The younger teen was quick to grab the guitar and started to strum a few chords. 

Tommy perked up at the tune of the song. He recognized it as “The Internet Ruined Me” which was the same song his own brother had written. The brunette was practically playing it perfectly and could even give Wilbur a run for his money. Tommy smiled at the familiar song. Thinking back to the days when Wilbur would walk in on him and catch Tommy playing or even singing his original songs. Tubbo noticed the boy’s smile and just kept playing, never trying to touch the boy or let the music stop. Tommy slowly felt better and even started to hum along with Tubbo’s playing. The only time Tubbo stopped was when he heard Tommy clear his throat. 

“W-Where did you learn that song?” Tommy asked and even Tubbo flinched at the tone of his voice. It sounded scratchy and uneven. But Tubbo didn’t comment on it as he thought back to the song. 

“I think I heard your older brother playing it when you first got here. I watched him play for a bit and learned the lyrics to the songs he played! Then once he left I decided I would give it a try and play! So I grabbed the guitar and just started going at it!” Tubbo explained and Tommy nodded. “I think I even saw you… When you first heard me playing. You were watching me from the stairwell.”

Tommy nodded and the two sat in silence. But often the two would glance at each other. Tommy watched the ghost boy as he sat down on the couch. Tommy sighed and soon sat down next to the boy, not close enough so he could feel the cold air radiating off Tubbo. But close enough to feel safe in his presence. It felt nice not being alone anymore. Even if the only person around was a ghost… Tommy had a growing question in his brain so he slowly turned his head towards Tubbo, the words getting stuck on his lips. 

“Hey Tubbo?” Tommy asked and the brunette let out a gun of recognition. “What happened to you…? What happened to you and all the other boys in that picture? How long have you been a ghost Tubbo?” Tommy asked slowly and Tubbo looked at his hands in his lap, his face contorted into a look of concentration. 

“To be honest? I don’t remember much… We’ve been stuck in this house for such a long time. When you die you don’t age. We’ve been tied to this house for a good ten years and maybe even more. Time flies when you're a ghost,” Tubbo said and Tommy nodded before he focused on the words the younger boy had said. 

“Wait what do you mean ‘we’? Who else is here Tu-“ 

Tommy tried to ask the boy a question but then they both heard a car pull up into the driveway. Tubbo panicked and immediately disappeared while Tommy was quick to put Wilbur’s guitar back right where he had found it. When he heard the door open he slammed his fist into the table and let out the most realistic yell he could. Just like that he saw Techno and Wilbur running into the living room. As soon as his two brothers found him on the floor they ran to him, Techno being the one to pick him up and place him onto the couch. 

“Tommy what happened?!” Wilbur asked and Tommy just rubbed the back of his neck while trying to come up with a good enough lie to tell his two older siblings.

\------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tubbo made it into a secret part of the house he let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn't have left Tommy like that. But he was glad when he heard that the blonde was covering for him. Tommy actually handled Tubbo’s presence quite well… Every person he’s tried to speak with has ran away or tried to call an exorcist. Tubbo sighed and went deeper into the house. Soon he came to his room but he was surprised to see four figures, who were in pure panic, running around and screaming. Tubbo immediately knew that he was going to be in trouble. 

“Where the hell is my brother?!” A voice called and Tubbo flinched at his tone. He slowly peeked around the corner and saw his older brother Dream in all his glory. When Dream died he had taken on the form of a low class demon. He wore a black hoodie with black pants. On his head were small devil horns that curved upwards and he had a small pointed tail that swished around behind him. It reminded Tubbo of a cat. But the sad thing about Dream was that he wore his mask over his eyes all the time. Tubbo had almost forgotten what his brother’s eyes looked like. The ones that were as bright as emeralds… Tubbo missed them. But even so, Dream never took the mask off for anybody. 

“Language!” Bad had yelled back a Dream. Bad was practically the only one who could yell back at Dream without getting a glare or a small punch to the side. To be honest Tubbo didn’t know what Bad had turned into when he died. Yes he had the Demon horns like Dream and even the tail to match. But he also had black Angel wings and his eyes were completely whited out. It was like he was a mix between both… 

“I thought he was with Gogy!! It wasn’t my turn to check on him, it was his!” Another voice, Sapnap, had yelled. Sapnap was a normal ghost just like Tubbo… Well almost like Tubbo. The boy was wearing all white but his arms were covered in tribal markings and his eyes weren’t the color of coal anymore. They looked more like burning embers. A mix of red, orange, and a bright yellow, making his eyes look like the sun. 

“Don’t go blaming this all on me Sapnap!” George yelled and Sapnap just turned to the boy and jumped at him. George was not really one to mess with in Tubbo’s opinion because the boy had huge white wings on his back. And even though they couldn’t see George’s Eyes through his glasses they knew they were really bright and shined like a flashlight. 

“Don’t kill each other! People can only die once, remember?” Tubbo joked as he stepped out from the shadows. Dream was the first one to his brother, hugging the younger one tightly in his arms. Sapnap was dropped by George and Bad just smiled. Dream was honestly one of the most protective brothers in the world… But Tubbo would trade him for anything. “I-It’s nice to see you two Dream!” 

“Where were you? I went to go check on you in your room but you weren’t there… Did you run off into the attic again or-” Dream trailed off and Tubbo shook his head. But he also knew that he couldn’t tell Dream he was hanging out with a human. “So where were you then Tubbo?” 

“I-I was uh…” Tubbo stuttered trying to find a good lie to tell his older brother.


	4. Family...

“So let me get this straight… You were sitting in the living room and you were planning to run towards the door so you could meet us there... Then you slipped on the carpet and hit your head on the table?” Wilbur asked Tommy and the boy nodded while happily taking his ice pack from Techno. “Tommy you’ve got to be more careful- If you get a concussion one of these days that’s all on you.”

“Yeah- Yeah- I get it big man. No more jumping off the couch and stuff like that. Hear you loud and clear,” Tommy said with a slight chuckle as he held the ice pack closer to his head. He was glad they couldn’t see through his lie. He didn’t want them to find out about Tubbo… They would think he’s crazy or something. 

“Just be careful idiot,” Techno said as he checked the back of Tommy’s head again. He lifted Tommy’s hand from the spot he had hit his head, Techno clearly being able to see the growing purple bump on the back of his head. “Just be careful ok? You got off easy with this one. Remember we’ve only got each other here.”

………………

“Ok… So you were wandering towards the attic like you always do then came back because you heard the humans coming home? Then you walked in on all of us trying to find you?” Dream asked and Tubbo nodded happily with a smile. “And none of them saw you right? None of the humans know we’re here?”

“Yep! I made sure no one saw me! One of them might have felt a breeze or something but the door was open so it’s probably fine,” Tubbo said happily and Dream just nodded running a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit. Tubbo was glad he got off easy and smiled at his brother. If Dream had found out that he had interacted with Tommy he didn’t know what the others would do. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe Tubbo,” Dream said and Tubbo nodded, knowing his brother was staring at him from behind the mask. “Tell me when you’re going out next time ok? Or at least tell Bad. I want someone to know where you are so we know that you’re safe. We’ve only got each other here.” 

………………

While Tommy was waiting for the two to finish lunch he was waiting up in his room. He could smell the soup from upstairs and he smiled. He flopped down on his bed but was quick to get back up when he realized he landed on something. When he got up he saw that the bee plush was still sitting on his bed and the moobloom plush was on his bedside table. He picked them both up and held them up in the air above his face. He looked at them for a while before smiling a bit. They were actually pretty cute plushies… No wonder Tubbo loves them so much. 

“You promise to take care of them for me?” A familiar voice echoed around Tommy’s room making him jump a bit. He was going to have to get used to that… Tommy sat up, searching the room as he looked for the brunette. Soon he spotted Tubbo who was sitting by the window, his legs swinging back and forth. “Well…? You promise to take care of them right? Nothing will happen to them?” Tubbo asked and Tommy was quick to nod in response. 

“I promise Tubbo. I’ll never let anything happen to them,” Tommy said and he actually meant it. He didn’t know why but he cared for the brunette. He cared more than he thought he would. “I’ll protect them for as long as I live Tubbo,” He smiled and Tubbo smiled back. The ghost boy floated from the window, sitting at the edge of Tommy’s bed. The two just sat there enjoying each other’s company. But then Tommy remembered the question he was going to ask the brunette before they were interrupted.

“Hey Tubbo? What did you mean earlier when you said ‘we’…? Who else is living in this house Tubbo?” Tommy asked and the brunette sighed, looking out of the window. “Tubbo? You ok? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want-“

“All of us…” Tubbo started, Tommy was quick to shut his mouth so he could listen to the boy. “Everyone in that photo is tied to this house. It’s our home… We can’t leave. Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad. All of us are here. They don’t go out much so you won’t see them around much anyways,” Tubbo said and Tommy turned to the boy. 

“How… How did you- How did you all-“ Tommy stuttered out and Tubbo looked over to the boy tilting his head to the side. 

“Die?” Tubbo finished and Tommy nodded. “To be honest? I don’t remember. I don’t have much of my memories from when I was alive. I’ve got a few here and there but it’s still all blurry… The others know more about when we were alive if I’m being honest. But no one keeps all of their memories when they die… but I do know we all died in different ways,” Tubbo said sadly as he looked down at his hands. 

Tommy glanced at Tubbo sadly and took in a deep breath. Tommy felt so bad… Tubbo was almost his age and he was already dead. He didn’t even remember a lot about his past. The boy had barely anything left. He reached over towards Tubbo and with hesitant movements he put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. This time it was Tubbo’s time to flinch as he felt the warm of Tommy’s touch bloom from his shoulder. 

The two boys looked at one another and Tubbo ended up throwing himself at Tommy, the blonde catching the younger in a hug. They hugged each other tightly, the warmth and the deathly cold mixing into a nice normality. To Tommy it was weird holding a ghost. But it felt right hugging someone like Tubbo. He didn’t like physical contact much, rarely hugging his own brothers- But Tubbo was different. 

“Can I ask you a few questions…?” Tubbo asked as he pulled back just a little bit so he could look the boy in the eyes. Tommy thought for a second and then nodded. What did Tubbo gonna ask someone like him…? He’s just a normal teen like everyone else. He wasn’t the ghost boy with the missing past. 

“When you didn’t know I existed- You were talking about being made fun of and being in places equivalent to a personal hell- What happened to you…?” Tubbo asked and Tommy just stared at him with wide eyes. Honestly he was surprised the brunette remembered what he had said. But Tommy knew it was only fair to give the younger teenan answer. 

“Let’s just say… Where I used to live wasn’t fun. Every day was a fight for survival. To be honest…? I’m glad we moved away. My and my brothers I mean-“ Tommy said and Tubbo nodded before thinking again. He could tell it wasn’t a fun thing for Tommy to talk about. Yes Tubbo was a pretty childish person but he could tell when someone wasn’t alright. So he tried to change the subject, spitting out the first question he could think of. 

“What about your parents? Where are they? I haven’t seen them around at all… Are they ok?” Tubbo asked and Tommy just sighed, leaning back on his pile of pillows. He didn’t know much about his mom since she died after having Tommy- But he did know about his dad. People didn’t ask Tommy about his parents a lot so he wasn’t used to talking about them. He usually was talking about his brothers when it came to family. 

“Well my mom died when I was born. So I never met her… But I have heard stories. I do know my dad though. His name is- Philza… God it’s been such a long time since I’ve said that name. He and mom were said to be inseparable when they first met. Philza was always the careful type, always thinking things through and shit like that. Our mom though… I was told she was something else. She was an adventurer. Never stopped for anyone other than our dad. Even though they were complete opposites they loved each other,” Tommy explained with a smile. Tubbo was happy he was about to switch to a subject that brought Tommy some joy. 

“Philza… He raised me, Wilbur, and Techno all on his own. Apparently I’ve got Philza’s hair and his eyes. But of course I’ve got mom’s personality. Apparently Wilbur looks a lot like mom with his brown hair and brown eyes. But he got dad’s brain. Him and all his strategies and shit… Techno is the mix between our parents since he’s got blue eyes and used to be a brunette before he dyed his hair pink. He’s just the mix of our mom and dad. Pretty simple- But yeah… That’s my family. What about yours..?” Tommy asked, turning to the boy. Tubbo put a finger on his chin as he thought. 

“I don’t remember my parents much. I know that they weren’t in my life even from a pretty young age. Dream is my older brother though! He told me that when I was about 3 or 4 something happened to our parents so he brought me with him to go live with some friends he met in highschool. I was told to never talk about my parents to anyone for a long time because they might send someone to separate Dream and I… So all the family I have are… Dream, Bad, George, and Sapnap. And to be honest I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tubbo explained and Tommy just nodded as he thought back to the picture they had found in the attic. 

The two ended up just sitting there on the bed. Tommy was leaning against the pillows stacked on his bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. Tubbo on the other hand was criss cross on the bed, looking down at his lap. At some point Tommy had given Tubbo his old plushies, the younger quick to put them both in his lap with a smile. They two watch out the window, the sun shining brightly into the room. 

“Hey Tommy…?” Tubbo called and Tommy turned his full attention to the boy sitting near the foot of his bed. Tubbo was looking down at his feet, his plushies tightly wrapped in his hands. He’d never seen the boy so nervous. Tommy let Tubbo take his time, the younger grounding himself as best he could. 

“You’re- You’re not leaving are you…? I like you as a friend and I- I don’t want you to go. You’re actually nice to me. I don’t want to be alone again,” Tubbo forced out with a shaky voice. Tommy immediately shot up from his spot on the bed so he was sitting in front of the boy. That’s when the blonde noticed the black tears flowing down the boy’s face… 

‘So that’s how ghosts cry,’ Tommy thought but then shook the thought out of his head. He was supposed to be focusing on Tubbo. But the boy’s black tears looked so cool to Tommy. It was like ink but once it dropped off the boy’s face it evaporated into air. But Tommy would look into that another time. His top priority at the moment was Tubbo…

“I’m not going anywhere. If my brothers want to move then they’re gonna have to drag me out of here themselves. I’m never leaving you alone Tubbo. I’m right here. You can stop crying now,” Tommy said as he gave the boy another hug. He could feel Tubbo crying on his shoulder, the boy shaking because of all the emotions. But it was weird to not feel his sleeve getting wet. 

Soon Tubbo finally pulled away from the hug. Tommy felt the cool feeling melt away as the temperature around him went to normal. Tommy smiled at Tubbo and the brunette smiled back after wiping his tears away. The two went back to sitting around and watching out the window. But of course it had to come to and end when they heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Tubbo looked at Tommy and when the boy’s eyes met they knew that they had to end their hangout. Tommy silently waved goodbye to Tubbo as he flew out the window out of sight. 

“Hey Tommy! It’s time to eat lunch!” Wilbur said as he opened the boy’s door. He was surprised to see that Tommy was just laying in bed looking out the window at the sunny sky. He was expecting his younger brother to be off the walls and trying to start a fire or something like that. But he was just sitting there calm and collected. 

“What have you been doing up here?” Wilbur asked as he looked around the room for any signs of destruction. But when he found none he hid his face or surprise. All he did was wait for Tommy’s answer which surprised him even more. 

“Just watching out the window…”


End file.
